Can i Kiss you Before i Go? (JeanxSasha)
by martiwi28
Summary: Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan Belonged to Hajime Isayama. Jean x Sasha, Jesha Enjoy!


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki No Kyojin / Attack on Titan belonged to **_Hajime Isayama._**

 **Pairing : Jean x Sasha**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo Bertebaran**

 **Cerita rada Ga-Je**

 **Jean POV**

" Sasha!." Aku memanggil gadis berambut merah kecoklatan ini saat dia sedang berlari dengan semangatnya.

" Ayo dong masa kalah sama cewek." Lidahnya menjulur dan mengejekku.

" Sialan!." Aku mencoba berlari mengejarnya.

Tapi tunggu, loh kok semuanya buram.

BRUAK!

Aku jatuh dan tak mengingat apapun saat aku dan Sasha sedang bermain ke bukit.

Aku mendengar alat medis seperti pendeteksi detak jantung terus berbunyi. Aku membuka mataku pelan dan melihat ke seluruh ruangan putih ini. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tangan kananku tapi ada yang mengganjalnya. Aku melirik dan melihat Sasha yang sedang tidur pulas. Aku tidak ingin membangunkan Sasha, aku korbankan tangan kananku untuk menjadi bantal tidurnya.

Oksigen di mulut dan hidungku menempel. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ada disini, seingatku saat itu aku sedang bermain dengan Sasha. Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku dan melihat infusan yang melekat di punggung tanganku. Aku melihat Sasha yang merubah posisi tidurnya. Aku mengelus kepala Sasha dengan tangan kiriku.

Sasha adalah gadis yang kusuka semenjak kita berada di SMA yang sama.

" Nghh." Sasha bangun dan mengusap matanya kemudian sedikit melihatku yang sedang siuman.

" Kau Sudah Sadar!." Teriak Sasha yang membuat Istirahatku terganggu.

" Pelan pelan cantik." Aku menggengam keras tangan Sasha. Sungguh, jika aku tidak terbaring lemah saat ini aku akan menutup mulutnya dengan bibirku. Ah mikir apa sih.

" Aku panggil Dokter dulu." Sasha mencoba melepaskan tanganku tapi aku tahan.

" Maunya kamu sih." Kataku memaksanya untuk tinggal menemaniku.

" Etdah, lagi sakit juga manja amat." Sasha mengalah akan ucapanku.

Aku dan Sasha saat ini masih berstatus teman. Sasha tidak tahu jika aku menyukainya. Sasha memang terlihat seperti gadis bodoh, tapi dari tingkahnya itu yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya.

Saat ini aku dan Sasha bekerja menjadi pelayan di cafe semenjak kita berdua sudah lulus. Sudah 7 tahun aku bersama dengan Sasha dan orangtuaku juga sudah mengenal Sasha dengan baik.

" Gak pegel nyengkram terus? Tangan kesemutan nih." Sasha merasa bosan menatapku dengan tatapan bete.

" Ah ya udah nih." Aku melepaskan cengkramanku.

" Aku harus memanggil dokter." Sasha berdiri dan meninggalkanku.

 **Sasha POV**

Aku sedikit mengintip dari kaca pintu kamar Rumah sakit. Aku melihat Jean yang sedang diperiksa oleh dokter dan 2 orang suster. Aku pergi dari depan kamar dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin. Sudah seharian aku tidak makan hanya untuk menemani si bodoh itu.

" Lapar sekali." Aku menggerutu sambil berjalan.

" Sasha, Sasha. Jean sudah sadar?." Aku melihat Ibu dan Ayah Jean masih lengkap dengan pakaian kerja mereka.

" Jean sedang diperiksa dokter." Aku tersenyum sambil menunjuk kamar Jean.

" Syukurlah dia sudah sadar. Kau mau kemana?." Tanya Ibu Jean.

" Aku mau membeli makan." Aku tersenyum.

" Ini makanlah, tadi Ibu membeli ini untukmu." Ibu Jean memberikanku kotak nasi.

" Ah, Te-terimakasih." Aku menerima kotak nasi itu.

Dokter dan 2 perawat lainnya keluar dari kamar Jean. Ibu dan Ayah Jean langsung menghampiri dokter itu. Aku melihat Ibu Jean nampak Khawatir dan menangis di dekapan Ayah Jean.

Dokter seperti menjelaskan sesuatu yang pahit pada kedua orangtua Jean. Sesaat Dokter menjelaskan dokter dan 2 perawat itu pergi melewatiku. Aku mengangguk ramah kepada mereka. Tapi aku melihat Ibu Jean yang masih menangis di dekapan Suaminya itu.

Aku datang masuk ke kamar Jean yang ternyata sudah ada Ayah dan Ibu Jean yang menemani Jean.

" Darimana saja. Tadi katanya cuman mau manggil dokter." Kata Jean sambil membentakku sedikit.

" Ta-tadi aku makan dulu." Aku menggaruk tengkukku.

" Jean, Sasha sudah menunggumu seharian disini. Dia seharian belum mengisi apapun di perutnya." Jelas Ayah Jean.

" Anata, kita biarkan mereka berdua. Ayo kita keluar ..." Ibu Jean mengelus dahi anaknya dan pergi.

" ... Sasha, tolong jaga Jean sebentar yah." Ibu Jean tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" Jean, jangan selalu bentak Sasha." Ayah Jean memperingatkan Jean agar dia tidak membentakku.

Ayah Jean pergi dan menutup pintu kamar Jean.

Alat alat medis sekarang sudah dilepas ditubuh Jean kecuali infusan ditangan kirinya. Jean menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri dan memberi luasan di pinggir kasur kanan.

" Tidurlah disini." Jean menepuk nepukan dengan tangan kanannya.

" Hah, buat apa?." Aku kaget dan melihatnya bingung.

" Istirahat disampingku." Jean tersenyum mesum.

" Tidak mau aku disofa saja." Aku menunjuk Sofa yang ada di dekat jendela.

" Kalau kau disitu aku tidak bisa membisikkanmu sesuatu." Kata Jean.

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal " Kenapa bisik bisik, kamar ini kan hanya sisa kita berdua saja."

" Aku akan memberitahukan rahasiaku saat SMA dulu." Jean tersenyum.

Jean akan memberitahukan Rahasianya saat SMA? Benar juga, kalau tidak salah 2 tahun yang lalu dia bilang memiliki Rahasia yang disembunyikan dariku. Aku menurutu perintahnya dan masuk kedalam selimut tebal.

" Nah gitu dong, kan jadi enak." Jean terkekeh.

Aku melihat Jean walaupun tubuhnya sedang terbaring lemah tapi dia bisa bercanda seperti itu.

" Aku ingin mendengar Rahasiamu." Aku merasa sangat penasaran apa Rahasianya itu.

" Rahasia apa yah?."

" Sebal banget dah." Aku berteriak di depan wajahnya.

" Tapi apa kau mau berjanji kepadaku dulu untuk tidak menangis?." Ucap Jean.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku heran.

" Bagaimana?." Jean menaikan satu alis matanya.

Aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengangguk dan mengatakan 'Ya'.

Jean membuang pandangannya dari wajahku dan menatap langit langit kamar.

" Saat pertama kali mengenalmu waktu kelas 1 SMA sebenarnya aku mengidap penyakit Kanker Hati itu sudah Stadium 2." Jean menceritakan padaku.

Aku kaget dan membulatkan kedua mataku tak percaya apa yang dia katakan.

" Sebelum mengenalmu, aku berpikir bahwa hidupku ini tidak ada Artinya. Tapi, saat aku melihatmu disitulah aku melihat cahaya kehidupan dalam hidupku ..." Jean menatapku.

" ... kau orang yang ceria dan bisa berteman dengan siapa saja. Sasha, sekarang Kankerku sudah Stadium 4 dan Umurku tidak panjang lagi."

Aku mengeluarkan airmata yang belum mengalir deras. Aku melihatnya sekarang, wajah pucat Jean yang tersenyum padaku.

" Kau bohongkan." Aku merengek menutup wajahku.

" Hayo, tadi kan udah janji gak boleh nangis." Jean mengambil kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat.

Jean mencium kedua tanganku dan berkata " Aku cinta kamu Sasha."

Aku kaget dan menatap mata Jean dengan mata yang dipenuhi air mata.

" A- aku juga." Aku tersenyum membuang arah mataku.

" Hah! Sejak kapan?." Tanya Jean senang.

Aku bangun dan duduk di samping Jean. Jean ikut bangun dan terus melihatku.

" Sejak kau terus bersamaku saat ini." Aku memeluk kedua lututku dan tersenyum kearah Jean.

" Jadi, yah- apa kita pacaran sekarang." Jean masih malu malu untuk mengatakannya.

" Aku mau jadi kekasihmu." Aku melihat Jean tersenyum.

 **Jean POV**

Tiba saatnya aku dan Sasha akan kencan. Ini adalah kencan pertamaku dan Sasha. Penyakitku memang belum sembuh, tapi aku ingin sekali pergi bersama gadis yang kucintai.

Sudah 3 minggu aku keluar dari rumah sakit, tapi beberapa obat obatan aku bawa setiap aku pergi kemana mana. Aku menunggu Sasha di depan Stasiun dekat rumahnya. Aku mengecek ponselku dan mencari nomor Sasha untuk menghubunginya.

" Sasha lama sekali." Aku kesal dan menelponnya.

" JEAN!." Teriak gadis bersurai coklat kemerahan yang memanggilku sambil berlari.

Aku melihat Sasha mengenakan Dress main. Tidak biasanya Sasha memakai Dress jika bersamaku.

" Maaf menunggu lama yah." Sasha memegang kedua lututnya dan bernafas.

" Ah yah, tidak juga." Aku memasukan Ponselku ke saku celanaku.

Sasha berdiri tegap dan mengusap dahinya.

" Jean, bagaimana menurutmu?." Tanya Sasha yang ingin mendapatkan komentar dariku tentang dress yang ia pakai.

" Kau Jelek." Kataku Enteng.

" Hi- hidoi." Sasha merengek.

" Tapi aku suka tuh." Aku terkekeh.

" Menyebalkan!." Kesal Sasha.

" Ayo, kita ke kebun binatang saja." Aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk digandeng Sasha. Sasha mengambil tanganku dan kami pergi berjalan berdua bersama.

Kami berdua bermain bersama binatang binatang di kebun binatang. Sasha sangat suka sekali dengan hewan hewan lucu seperti kera, Panda, Koala, dan yang lainnya. Kami berdua mengelilingi kebun binatang dan foto bersama disetiap Momen yang ada. Sasha kali ini sedang menghiburku dengan tingkahnya yang konyol dengan Dress nya itu.

Sudah 3 jam lebih kita berjalan jalan. Kita terakhir duduk di pinggir danau buatan yang terdapat banyak sekali Angsa angsa putih yang sedang bermain. Sasha memberikan makanan pada Angsa putih itu dan tersenyum riang.

" Jean lihatlah, mereka lucu sekali." Sasha tersenyum senang.

Aku terus memperhatikan Sasha dari samping dan melihat mata indahnya. Sasha menoleh ke arahku dengan sigap aku melihat Angsa Angsa yang sedang bermain Air.

Dari situ kami Berdua canggung dan saling tidak menatap dan malu untuk memulai perbincangan.

" Ano-" Kami berdua sama sama berbicara.

" Kau duluan saja." Kata Sasha.

Aku malu untuk mengatakan hal ini pada Sasha. Tapi, ini adalah permintaan terakhirku.

" Perempuan lebih dulu." Aku mempersilahkan Sasha untuk berbicara.

Sasha merunduk melihat Angsa yang sedang makan di tangan Sasha.

" Jean, apa kau bahagia bersamaku?." Tanya Sasha.

" Kau bodoh yah, ya tentu saja bahagia. Apalagi di sisa umurku yang terakhir ini." Aku kaget atas ucapanku tadi.

Sasha melihatku dengan tatapan berkaca kaca. Ia menahan tangis setelah aku berbicara seperti itu.

" Maaf, tapi itulah Faktanya." Aku merasa bersalah dan merunduk melihat air danau.

Aku merasakan ada yang menarik tubuhku kedepan. Sasha memelukku dan ia menangkup wajahnya di bahu kiriku.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu, jangan tinggalkan aku." Sasha merengek.

Aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sasha " Aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Sasha masih menangis di pelukanku. Ia memelukku sangat erat dan ia tidak mau kehilangan diriku.

" Sasha, boleh aku meminta satu permintaan terakhir?." Aku mengelus rambut Sasha.

Sasha melepaskan pelukanku dan mengusap wajahnya " Apa Saja." Dia tersenyum.

" Boleh- boleh aku menciummu sebelum aku pergi?." Aku canggung untuk mengatakan itu. Aku mengeluarkan rona merah di kedua pipiku.

" Boleh. Kau kan kekasihku." Sasha tersenyum sedih.

Aku melihat Sasha yang tersenyum tapi masih terlihat air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Aku memegang belakang leher Sasha dan menariknya. Sasha dan aku memejamkan mata, aku merasakan kehangatan di bibirku. Ini ciuman pertamaku dengan Sasha, gadis yang kucintai.

 **Sasha Voice**

 _" 6 hari yang lalu Jean menciumku di kebun binatang. Aku masih merasakan kelembutan dibibirku saat Jean mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Aku sangat mencintai Jean, sangat sangat mencintai Jean ..."_

 _" ... Saat kejadian itu, tubuh Jean melemas dan tiba tiba pingsan begitu saja dipelukanku. Aku berteriak minta tolong petugas kebun binatang untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Saat dirumah sakit, Jean harus dirawat Intensif. Aku memanggil Ayah dan Ibu Jean, aku menangis dipelukan Ibu Jean. Ibu Jean menangis sambil mengelus rambutku ..."_

 _" ... Semenjak kejadian itu, Jean sampai sekarang belum sadarkan diri. Banyak sekali alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya dan selang selang yang masuk kedalam tenggorokkan serta mulutnya. Aku terus berada disamping Jean dan sering bercerita kepada Jean yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Aku menangis dan tak bisa membendung Air mataku. Aku menangis dihadapan Jean ..."_

 _" ... Saat malam aku tertidur pulas di kasurku. Entah kenapa tiba tiba tubuhku bergerak dan aku membuka mataku. Pintu kamarku terbuka dan Ayahku masuk ke kamar dan memelukku yang masih tiduran. Aku menangis di pelukan Ayahku. Air mataku mengalir dan tak bisa terbendung lagi ..."_

 _" ... 27 April 2017, Jean meninggal jam 7 malam."_

 **28 April 2017**

 _Hari ini adalah pemakaman Jean, aku memakai Dress hitam dan anting hitam ..."_

 _" Dipemakaman saat ini sangat ramai oleh kerabat kerabat Ayah Jean dan teman teman SMAku ..."_

 _" ... Pendeta sedang berdoa di depan peti mati Jean, saat ia selesai berdoa Ibu Jean memanggilku untuk mengucapkan kata terakhirku di depan peti mati Jean."_

Aku berjalan kedepan dan berhadapan dengan peti coklat yang dihiasi bunga bunga.

Aku menahan tangisku untuk mengucapkan ini semua di depan semua orang.

" Jean Kirschtein adalah Kekasihku. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Jean yang kukenal selama ini selalu ceria dan tersenyum jika dia mendapatkan cobaan dari tuhan saat itu ..." Aku terisak memegang peti mati Jean.

" ... Tuhan menyayangi Jean, hingga pada akhirnya dia dipanggil untuk berada disisinya. Tuhan, tolong jaga Jean untuk kita semua." Hanya sampai situ aku mengutarakan kata kataku.

Aku kembali duduk bersama Ayahku yang mengelus punggungku. Aku menangis lagi.

Saat pemakaman selesai, semua orang pergi dan aku masih di sebelah makam Jean sambil memeluk Nisannya.

" Sasha ayo kita pulang." Ajak Ayah namun aku menolaknya.

" Ayah, aku masih mau bersama Jean."

Ayah hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkanku bersama Jean saja.

" Tidur yang lelap Jean." Aku tersenyum dan meneteskan Air mata di nisan Jean.

 **~The End~**


End file.
